


Mdina

by butwordsarewind (sungabraverday)



Series: Cities Headcanons [15]
Category: Paris Burning (thecitysmith)
Genre: Gen, Malta, Personified Cities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/butwordsarewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mdina is the Silent City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mdina

A solemn figure stands on the top of Mdina’s walls, looks over orange trees to dizzying distances, the Mediterranean Sea, and beyond. The wind whips through her hair, casting it everywhere with reckless abandon. She’s a silhouette against blue sky, and she is glorious.

If you stop to speak to her, she will greet you with a gentle smile, whether you’re her child or not. So warm and tender and loving is her smile that there is no need to speak. Just be.

No human has ever heard Mdina speak. Few have dared to ask why, and none have received an answer. Not her people, the few that there are; not visitors, who are many more. Not even her brothers and sisters, though in the company of just Cities, she laughs and speaks with a voice not even hoarse from disuse, just as soft as her title of the Silent City might make you think.

She is old and wise, has lived long years, survived countless wars, and held firm in herself, even as her people change with the frequency of the tides. She is full of secrets, knows tunnels and dungeons and catacombs and crypts that every one else has forgotten, and cradles them, holds them close as her own. She is terrifying, once stood on the walls and screamed until the Turkish army turned tail and ran, for when the silent rage, even the brave fear.

You can always find her on her walls, looking out, across the land and height that has always been her first defence, to the sea that brings danger. She looks forward to find those who would attack her, for she is a haven from strife. She doesn’t need to look behind her. Within her walls there is only love. She doesn’t need words to express that.


End file.
